Teen Titans Member Number Six
by Marie Ward
Summary: A new member comes to join the Teen Titans, an old friend of Star Fires! Star Fire admits old feelings, Robin gets jelous? Raven gets jelous? Beast Boy gets Jelous? Feelings get a lil crazy around the TT Tower! RobxSF RavxBB RavxRob SFx?
1. Toru

Title of Story: Teen Titans, member #6

 Chapter 1: Toru

A/N: this is my first Teen Titans FF so please, no flames… constructive criticism, ok, but no flames!!! Ok then, hope you enjoy ^_^ (OHHH and umm faces that appear in here are: ^_^ = Happy cheesy anime  ^_6 (6 on either side) = happy w/ black eye  O_O = huge white eyes w/ no pupil (anime style right?) v_v = you should get it right? You should get the gist by now, ask about any you don't get)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin sat on the couch with Cyborg playing a video game, in which Robin was kicking Cyborg's butt.  Beast Boy stood behind the couch watching and cheering, jumping up and down.  

            "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! THAT'S CHEATING!!!" yelled Cyborg as Robin's character on the screen knocked out Cyborg's in the mach.  

            "Of course I can, it not an illegal move, just complex. ^_^"  Replied Robin, with a huge grin.  BAM!!! The door slammed open and Star Fire ran in with some boy trailing behind her.  Robin turned to look and all of a sudden heard Cyborg yell.

"I WON I WON!! BWAHAHAHA!! I AM THE GREATEST!! ^_^!!!!"   Beast boy sat looking at Cyborg's happy dance, ?_?.  Robin looked back at the screen, O_O!!! 

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Screamed Robin, "THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!!" Star Fire's ecstatic face fell as the three boys began to fight over a rematch.  

"SHUT UP!!!!" she yelled as the boy at her arm went deaf, @_@.  The fight stopped immediately with BB's throat in Cyborg's fist, his feet a way off the ground, and Robin on Cyborg's arm with a black eye, trying to get to Cyborg's neck.  They all stared at her in mid fight with frightened looks on their faces, especially the boy at her arm.  "This is my Friend Toru. ^_^"  she finally stated after a long awkward silence.  They all stared at her, then the boy, then her, then the boy.  

"Hey, what's up? I'm Beast boy. ^_^" he stated holding out a hand from his position in Cyborg's grasp. On cue, Cyborg Dropped Beast Boy as Robin jumped off his arm and they both held out their hands, introducing themselves in turn.

"Hey, I'm Robin, nice to meet you. ^_6" 

"Hi, I'm Cyborg.  ^_^"  Toru smiled back and shook each hand in turn.  He finally turned back to Star Fire, prompting her to give the new.

"OH! Yes! I almost forgot… guys, Toru shall be staying with us for awhile, if you guys like him enough maybe you could let him join?"

"That sounds good to me!" Responded Robin.  "We could use some extra help here, and we have plenty of room. You will just have to prove yourself first, no offense, but we can't just have you join without a try out right?" 

"Oh, of course not," Agreed Toru, "I completely understand! I didn't expect to be given such treatment, just because I'm an old friend of Star Fire's right?" He looked to Robin, a smile on his face, looking happy to just be considered.

"Ok then." Cyborg broke in, "Lets go down to the practice field shall we?"  and he started out of the room towards the field.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked  it… urgh… hope it wasn't too lame. *sigh* PLEASE R&R!!! cum on, you know you want to push that button down there! Its so irresistible!  You know you want to push it! Hurry! Before it rejects you for taking too long to decide! I MUST know what you think!! Longer you take to review the longer it shall take for the next chapter!!!!


	2. Pizza for Dinner and Kisses for Dessert

Title of Story: Teen Titans, member #6  
  
Chapter 2: Tryouts  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOH!! Im SOOO sorry! I don't know what took so long! I just got caught up in things! I had a life for awhile! it was soo cool! But now its over an im bakk to the lifeless nerd thing again… so… now you guys get the rest of the story!! Hehehe…  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
They walked out to the training fields and found a nice place to watch. They pushed the start button an watched Toru go. The simulation started and a huge tree flew strait at him. Instead of dodging it he stood right where he was. He opened his mouth and fire came from it and turned the tree to ashes before it was five feet from him.  
  
"O.O… Did he just do that?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Its like the tree was never there!!!" Yelled Cyborg in amazement. Starfire laughed at the comments and kept watching. Toru then jumped in the air and flew forward to the next part of the simulation. Throughout the simulation he was amazing. He flew around like Starfire and was breathing fire like a dragon, and clawing things to pieces if they got close enough. He destroyed everything in his path, and nothing got even close to hurting him.  
  
"So did I get in?" Toru asked Robin as he flew down to them again.  
  
"O.o…. yeah… that was… awesome!" answered Robin, a little stunned.  
  
"That's great!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly, "We must go out and celebrate now!!!" She grabbed Toru and Robin and dragged them to the front door while the rest of them followed. "Where shall we go then?" she asked excitedly as they walked out the door.  
  
"PIZZA!!!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin all yelled in unison.  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
They all sat around the tables at their favorite pizza place looking at the menus deciding what to get.  
  
"Well I say we go for the veggie deluxe" suggested Beast boy.  
  
"NO WAY!! Meat lovers all the way!!" Argued Cyborg.  
  
"I don't want to impose… but I'm a vegetarian too." Toru said, almost whispering.  
  
"Well I think we should just get two pizzas, that way you can both have your way." Offered Robin.  
  
"Good idea Robin." Raven spoke up, "That way we don't have to hear those two blubbering on about it all for so long." They ordered their pizzas and continued on with the celebration. They ate both the pizzas along with an ice cream sundae brownie deluxe each. They were about to go (with Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over who ate the most) when there was a sudden explosion across the street, followed by two cars screeching down the street.  
  
"Beast Boy and I will help put out the fire and make sure everyone is ok!" Robin yelled over the screams "The rest of you go after the cars! TITANS GO!"  
  
Beast Boy and Robin jumped off the building onto the street below. Starfire, Toru, and Raven took off flying after the cars, Raven holding Cyborg. Beast Boy transformed into an Elephant and put out the fire with his trunk. Robin then started rescuing people from the buildings that collapsed with Beast Boy helping him in different animal forms.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the Teen Titans caught up with the cars.  
  
"Hold it right there buddy!!" yelled Cyborg stopping in front of the cars in the middle of the road. The cars slammed their breaks swerving out of control, stopping inches from hitting Cyborg. "That's how its done! " Cyborg said looking at Toru.  
  
The men inside the three cars jumped out and ran for it. Toru, Starfire, and Raven flew after them, splitting up after the three different groups. Cyborg stayed behind to watch the cars.  
  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOSE!!!" Yelled Raven throwing debris in the alley way blocking the path of two of the seven men, forcing them to turn around and follow the group of three. Starfire flew in front of the other two men forcing them to follow the rest of the group. They all proceeded down the last open alley way, blocked by Toru. They turned to run away again but were faced by Starfire and Raven. Finding themselves cornered they went to pull out guns, but Starfire shot thier hands and the guns fell to the ground.  
  
"Good job Toru, exactly where we needed you to be!" Robin Praised that night back in the Teen Titans Tower. "You made our job alot easier! yawn -o Well im exhausted, im heading off to bed now. Goodnight all."  
  
"Yeah... I'm tired too, I should head off too." Cyborg managed to say while yawning.  
  
"Right behind you buddy..." Beast Boy said following Cyborg into the next hallway. Raven following close behind.  
  
"Well... Goodnight Toru..." Starfire started, only her and Toru left "Good job today. Don't let the Skoodlenards bite..." She stood on her toes and quickly kissed Toru on the cheek, and ran out of the room, bumping into Robin on his way back into the room. "Oh, Robin... goodnight.."  
  
"I thought you were going to bed.." Inquired Toru, currently a few hundred shades of red.  
  
"I...I... f-for-forgot my... my... thing." Robin finished with a hurt look on his face. He quickly grabbed his TT beeper off the couch, and dissapeard to his room. Leaving Toru all alone, confused, embarresed, and pleased, in the living room.  
  
!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&  
  
Ok so there it is… soooo sorry it took so long… I have no idea what came over me!! But here it is, an tell me what you think… I promise to update more, I guess I was just uber occupied with school or whatever, I haven't done much of anything other than school as of late.. so sorry… but after tomorrow ((the last day of finals)) I don't have any school, its summer time!!! So I'll update more often I promise!! Now I'm not so sure where to go with this… so im open to suggestions… hint hint WINK WINK 


	3. Meditation and Pancakes

**ok all here it is the long awaited third chappie, hope its long enough an has enough raven for ya...!**

* * *

Next morning Raven was up first (as usual) meditating on the roof until the others woke up. She had actualy slept in this morning, missing the sunrise, but was still up at least two hours before she expeted anyone else to be up, so she was surprised to see Robin joining her on the roof an hour after she was there, asking to join her in her meditation. Not like she would show that she was surprised or anything...  
  
"Morning Raven..." Greeted Robin "Mind if i join you for awhile?"  
  
"No problem," Raven responded in the same monotone voice she usualy took on "Take a seat." she motioned to a spot next to her with her eyes and continued floating a couple feet above the ground only droping a foot for a moment when Robin sat so close next to her, his eyes were closed by then, luckily. 

After half an hour (longer than Raven thought Robin could go for) Robin peaked an eye open and looked up to Raven, floating just at eye level. Blushing he noticed how nice of legs she had, and how close something was to his face. Raven, feeling him staring, opened an eye to peak at him just as he closed his eye, it seemes almost like he hadn't been looking at all, maybe it was just her imagination after all, closing her eye again she heard his voice and once again faltered, this time only an inch or two.  
  
"Hey Raven" Robin said, in an odd tone "You uh.. wanna.. uh.. go inside and maybe cook.. uh.. breakfast for the others? I mean, like waffles or pancakes or somthing like that... I mean, no one will be up for like.. uh.. another half hour at least.. I mean.. if you wanted to.. we havn't really spent much time together or anything lately so you know.. we could have some time to .. you know.. talk.. or something.."  
  
_'OH GOD!_' Robin thought' _'IM BABBLING! Why am I babbling? Will she notice?! I should just stop talking! WHY wont I stop talking?!_' just then he heard Raven's voice saying something.  
  
"Sure" she said "Sounds nice." _'Sounds real nice.'_ she thought.

* * *

As Robin and Raven walked into the living area together from the roof, they noticed a plesant smell in the air kinda like...  
  
"Pancakes?" Raven said, looking at someones back flipping pancakes into the air. Toru turned around with a smile on his face to greet the two.  
  
"Looks like we wernt the only ones to decide to make somthing special for breakfast..." stated Robin, with what sounded like slightly dissapointed tone to Raven in his voice, or she was only imaganing it.  
  
"Yes, friends," said Toru in an overly cheery voice for this early in the morning "i just wanted to thank you for letting me join so quickly! I hope you do not mind!"   
  
"Oh no!" Started Raven "Not at all, we are quite pleased actualy, we were just thinking of making it ourselves, this just took the work right out of our hands, thank you." Just then a loud bang was heard followed shortly by the phnumatic hiss of the door opening and Beast Boy and Cyborg storming in the room.  
  
"PANCAKES MY FAVORITE!! " exclaimed Cyborg, sitting at the table quickly and picking up knife and fork, right along with Beast Boy, drooling right next to him.  
  
"SOY PANCAKES TOO!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, thrilled to have another Vegan cooking for him and his friends.  
  
"Good morning friends!" greeted Starfire, gliding in the room. "I shall help you serve, Toru" she said, while trying to hide a small blush creeping across her face, while glancing at Toru. This did not go unnoticed, and Robin quickly responed by ushering Starfire to a chair at the table.  
  
"Oh no, sit Star, I'll help, it was suposed to be my morning for breakfast today, so I should be the one helping." He politely pulled out Starfires chair and pushed it in for her as she sat. He then continued to help Toru serve the Pancakes. Raven sat down next to Cyborg, pulling the chair out a little harshly, and almost nocking it over.

* * *

"UUUHHHOOOHH!!!" groned Beast Boy and Cyborg, thier belly's buldging, Beast Boy's belly clearly coming out of his shirt. "That was delicious!" Complimented Starfire, beaming at Toru. "When did you learn to cook?"  
  
"Alot has happened since you have left Starfire." said Toru "As you see, I started to breath fire, and I have been training harder than ever, and learning a few more skills, including cooking."  
  
"How long have you two known eachother anyways?" questioned Robin.  
  
"Well," started Starfire, thinking "Ever since we were, what you call... inofants I believe? Our family's have been friends for years before our births, so it was only natural that we became friends."  
  
"Yes," agreed Toru "AFTER we stopped beating on eachother" he stated, as he started to laugh.  
  
"ah yes! I remember! that one time you pushed me into the Urghwonk bush, and i was pulling wonks out of my hair and skin for days after!" Starfire remembered, laughing mirthfully, with tears rolling out of her eyes.  
  
The rest all stared on with confused looks.  
  
"Rrrriiight..." Blurted Beast Boy "Those dang Wornks ... I hate it when that happens..."

* * *

**GAH THAT WAS SO SHORT! But thats okay! I got done what I needed to! ok, so, you got to see some Raven finaly, and then you got to see a lil more background on Toru an Starfires relationship, so you know, I hope I satisfied all of you. oh and BTW the next chapter shall be a little more Raven, and some Beast Boy, and for all those expecting, there shall not be as much Cyborg, I mean, he is there, hes just not as emotinonaly... there... I PROMISE the next chapter will be up in the next week! sorry for the wait last time! ((btw i think I average about 600 words or so a chapter... how short eh?)) oh an sorry bout the lack of proof reading...**


	4. KILLER fight scenes

Disclaimer: I know, none of this is mine… sept Toru, that hotties myn, all myn! Bwahahaha, an there is nothing you can do about it! But I can do whatever I want with him, bwahahahahaha!

Killer Moth Stood in the middle of a dark room, the only light was the one shining on him. Behind him stood three of his genetically mutated moths, this time his creations were obedient and intelligent, though they still lacked the proper speech skills.

"So, Mr. Moth," began a dark figure on a screen on the wall. "We are at an agreement then?"

"Yes." stated Killer Moth simply, pushing a button on the device he held in his hand.

"Wonderful." Stated Slade's figure on the screen, as it turned off.

"YES COME ON!" Yelled Cyborg, furiously pushing buttons on his Gamestation controller.  "THAT'S RIGHT! IM THE BEST!!"

"I think not." Said Toru, calmly pushing buttons on his controller. Suddenly 'Game Over' flashed across Cyborg's side of the screen as 'Winner' flashed across Toru's side of the screen.

"O.O You did NOT just win!" said Cyborg in an incredulous tone. "I thought you said you have never played before!?!?!"

"Well, I have not." Stated Toru "but I have watched you and Beast Boy play, and memorized most of the moves you used."

"O.o DUDE!" yelled Beast Boy "THATS FRICKIN AWSOME!!!"

"YES!" Agreed Starfire "Wonderful job!" She leaned over the back of the couch and gave Toru a swift kiss on the cheek, just as Robin walked in.

"Hey guys what's going... on?" Robin questioned, walking in the room just in time to see Starfire give Toru a kiss.

"Uhh..." Started Cyborg, with his face inches from the screen, staring at it still unbelieving "I think Toru just beat me..."

"Oh... well uuh.. good job Toru..." stuttered Robin. Just then a beeping went off in the Titan Tower, as Red lights flashed on the monitor, on the other side of the room. Raven came into the room upon hearing the alarm go off.

"Where's the trouble Robin?" questioned Raven, studying the monitor.

"The City Bank. Titans lets go!"

At the City Bank, just as  three moths were about to exit through the door, the Teen Titans were there blocking their way. 

"Leaving so soon?" asked Robin, grinning mischievously.  The teen titans flew at the moths, who dropped their bags, and flung themselves at the Titans. While they had no problem containing the three moths, the real problem arose when about a hundred more came flying in the building. 

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Dude!" agreed Beast Boy "that's like, totally unfair!"  Suddenly the teen titans beepers went off again.  Robin paused fighting to look at his beeper quickly.

"Titans," began Robin dodging a moth and flipping it on its back "this is only a diversion! Raven, Star! Do you think you could hold off Killer Moth's escape for awhile while we rap up these guys?"  He then continued to knock out three more with a spinning kick. 

"Of course." Answered Raven "But you must be quick, we can only hold him off for so long, where is he?"

"The City Museum! Hurry!" with that Raven and Starfire flew out of the building knocking out a few more moths as they went.  It only took about five more minutes to finish up the rest of the moths with Toru's help.  They finished tying up the surviving moths and ran out of the building to the museum. 

"Thanks for the fun my dears," cackled Killer Moth  talking to the unconscious Starfire and the injured Raven "but I'm afraid I need to be leaving now!" he started to fly through the hole he had left in the roof, that Raven had been trying to block the whole time, when flames suddenly burst from it. 

"I'm sorry" a sarcastic voice sounded from the hole "but I think your departure shall be delayed."  Toru flew into view, but continued to block the hole.  Killer Moth panicked and flew for the other doors.

"Going somewhere?" queried Robin while him and the other titans blocked the remaining exits.  Killer Moth looked frightened for a second as he took a step back, but suddenly an evil grin spread across his face.  He pulled something out of his pocket and pushed a button on a small controller.  Robin jumped at him and started fighting.  Robin almost lost the upper hand until Cyborg came in and knocked him over.  Suddenly about a hundred more moths came flying in and attacked the others.  Three of them were about to attack Starfire when Toru came flying down from his post and clawed them to pieces.  Without a word Killer Moth flew out through the hole in the roof and disappeared.  All the unharmed moths followed, or at least the ones who were able to get away quick enough. The Titans quickly disposed of the rest of the moths, and then Toru flew to Starfire and Robin ran to Raven.

"Starfire!" cried Toru, shaking her awake "Are you ok?"  He held her in his arms as she awoke.  She blushed lightly and looked away.

"Yes." She answered "I am fine, my head hurts, but I shall be ok." She looked over to where Robin was and saw him holding Raven in the same fashion as Toru was holding her, she felt a pang of some emotion, she did not recognize it at first, but then she remembered feeling it when Kitty was hanging all over Robin that one time...

Robin ran to Raven and helped her sit up.  He blushed slightly as he examined her leg and ankle for injury, but tried not to show it.

"Where does it hurt?" he questioned in a worried tone turning to her face trying his hardest not to notice how smooth and soft her lips looked.

"Just on my ankle." She replied, trying not to blush due to the close proximity of her and Robin. 

"How did it happen?"  He looked down at her ankle and started to check for a break.

"I think I have some sort of ear infection thing or something, and if I move my head too fast I get dizzy, and well, I did, and Killer Moth kicked me and I landed on the ground and then when I got up everything was still spinning and well… I tripped… I feel so stupid…"

"Its ok Raven, we'll have that checked out, its not a big deal, but your ankle is just a sprain, you will just have to stay off it for a few days. I'll carry you home."

"Thanks Robin." With that Robin picked Raven up onto his back to give her a piggy back ride all the way back to the tower.   Starfire walked holding Toru's hand while Beast Boy and Cyborg fought all the way home over who beat up the most moths.

AAAHHH!! That was it! Ugh sorry it took so long but for some reason this was the hardest chapter I have ever written, I have no clue why either! Well I FINALY loaded word on here an now I don't have to worry bout spelling as bad YAY! Well I hope you liked it! Three pages, I think it's the longest one I have written so far, I mean, 1117 words! Hehe, does the couples seem a lil clearer now? I hope so… well anywho… thanks for reading! Now this is the part where you click the lil button down there an review! Oh yeah, I forgot to say, that whole ear infection thing, that was inspired by yours truly for I am at the moment struggling with it, an feel like im going to throw up from the amount of times I bend over and stand back up an the the whole world spins… or I turn my head to quickly, or I stretch… well anywho… creative non?


End file.
